bad_devilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Other Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe (1) or simply as the Other Mami Tomoe, is a player that plays regularly on TF2 and a new to playing on the Bad Devil server. In order to avoid confusion for another Mami Tomoe, he adds the "(1)" to his name. His main is Pyro, Sniper and is known for spraying images so that everyone can see his spray to see their reaction to it. He is maybe the first Asian player on Bad Devil and probably the only Indonesian with internet. Other than TF2, he loves playing strategy games such as Hearts of Iron and other action games such as Battlefield One, Overwatch, and Star Wars Battlefront. Before Bad Devil Other Mami joined in 2011, and he used to play TF2 regularly until he went on a hiatus in 2012. However, in 2016, he started to play regularly again because of how addictive it is to play the game and because of this, he only managed to play 200 hours. His favorite match is Payload. Knowing Bad Devil As he randomly found Bad Devil through searching the community servers. There, he found out another Mami Tomoe, which was kind of a shock for both parties and confused other players as well because that there were two "Mamis". After that, the original Mami and a guy named Plutia decided to be his friends and he had accepted both, who now play together on a few occasions. The Strategy of Gameplay As a guy from Indonesia, he suffers from what to be known as "Bad Ping". Despite this, he will try anything to enjoy himself and play on Bad Devil. He considers himself to be decent but not a pro because he has a lot to learn, especially a few specific classes that hasn't been good or mediocre with at times. At times, he will learn from experience. He also observes his teammates and enemies ability and strength. Pyro He plays as Pyro a lot and always moving up to the front and also tries to surprise the enemies. Since Pyro is the main class, he could be considered himself W+M1, even though he rejected that he is not always being like that. He is weak against the Soldier. Sniper He has recently started to play as Sniper, despite losing against enemy snipers and other classes such as Pyro, Soldier and Demoman. He tries his best not to lose against another Sniper. Medic Thanks to other Mami, he realized how important is to be Medic. He loves to ubercharge and is someone that can be relied on with protecting the Medic too. He is also do damage to enemies if its on close proximity and there is possible to kill enemies. His primary target on healing like Heavy, Soldier, Demoman and few occasions, Pyro. He is a team player and will heal everyone who needs it if possible. Heavy Another class to be considered and being decent by himself, he loves with rounding the bullets on few class especially Pyro. Unless if he can avoid being headshot by sniper, he should be fine. he will be so grateful if he can be supported by medic for helping him against enemies. Sometimes, he can be too careless if he is not paying attention when Spies are behind him and so on. Demoman Used to be his main but not anymore. He is not too good with the class. Like Pyro, he only uses him for few occasions. Scout Not really a Scout. Soldier Can't rocket jump, and is very inaccurate. He sucks as Soldier. Spy His least played class. Trivia * While the original Mami's Pairing is Mami x Kyouko, this Mami's pairing is Madoka x Mami (aka Madomami) hence his spray tag is Madoka kissing Mami (LESBIAN GOODNESS!) * Mami has a game called Mugen (game that can be used for crossover characters) and his favorite character is......Mami Tomoe due to her being the most hardest AI to be playing with. * Mami has a few wallpapers contain Mami Tomoe on his phone and desktop and even LINE sticker which makes him WEEB TRASH! * Other than liking Mami Tomoe and TF2, he also likes Star Wars, Initial D, Wangan Midnight, Adventure Time, Regular Show and many other things. Gallery Category:Players Category:Players With Anime Profiles Category:Sniper Category:Indonesia Category:Asia Category:Regulars Category:Weeb Trash